Curiosity
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Jack has a question, for Chase.


_So wowza it's been ages since I've written Chack o_o Anyways, I'm not gonna lie- I got the urge to write it because, HOO RAH HOO RAH!, CrystallicSky updated Crayola of Chack again!_

_There are parts of this I really like, and others not so much, but regardless, enjoy!_

* * *

Chase perked up, just slightly, ears twitching and senses lightly ablaze with a new person entering the room. "Jack," he greeted, the scent of his consort obvious, familiar, and distinct. "What's wrong?" Equally noticeable was the underlying addition of—of _something._ Not quite fear, more-so curiosity. But at the same time, it was simply different from the way Jack usually smelled.

"I.." When Chase looked over he could see Jacks' face contorting, completely readable as he was. _'How do I phrase this?'_ was written all over the flush in his cheeks and the quirk in his worrying lips, eyes low cast but bright. "I have a question." He finally declared.

Chase relaxed slightly; a question from Jack was nothing out of the ordinary, and he was sure it was something unlikely to change no matter how long they were together. "Alright," he allowed despite his permission being unnecessary. One way or another, Jack would find a way to sate his curiosity.

"I.. I know this is going to sound bad, Chase, but just hear me out."

Chase leaned forward with interest, hands clasped in his lap as Jack leaned against a table, unable to meet Chase's gaze.

"I know that I can be pretty... annoying. Maybe not so much _now_ but before—before we were together.. I was pretty crazy." Jack admitted. "And yeah okay sometimes, I'm kind of awful. Like when I drink too much or when I have too much caffeine or anything like that." Jack's arms were crossed tight over his chest and his had begun to nibble a lip between his teeth.

"Jack, just spit it out," Chase commanded though the lack of harshness in his tone betrayed his dominating words.

"Why haven't you ever.. you know.. hit me?" Jack practically squeaked, seeming already ready to flinch or run or fall to his knees and apologize—as, being as early as it was in their relationship, he still tended to do.

Chase's nostrils flared. "Hit you?" He stood. "As in punch you? Smack you around?" He cooled his rage at the very notion of hitting Jack—hitting _anyone_, really.

"Well," Jack _did_ squeak this time, Chase was sure of it. "You threw me to a dinosaur for Christ's sake—?"

"Yet, after the years of training and after taking you on as my lover, you still do not believe me to be above the lowest form of discipline? You believe that I would stoop that low, Spicer?"

Jack didn't look Chase in the eyes, but he did straighten his shoulders slightly, preparing himself for a tongue-lashing.

"Spicer," Chase, again, struggled to reign himself in, "Jack," he said again, softer. "I have lived through centuries. I've seen everything flow seamlessly into the next part of life. I've watched Woodstock begin and burn, I've seen Germany rebuild itself and I've seen the world through it's highest and lowest times." Chase sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and using the other to tug Jack close. "I have watched domestic abuse for years. I see all, and I have seen things that make me _sick_."

Jack buried his face in Chase's neck, sighing softly as well.

"I would never hit you. Not unless it were combat, training, and ever then I avoid your face at all costs, I know this and you know it." Chase spoke into the softness of Jack's hair. "Never, for any reason other than combat would I ever dare to hit you."

Jack leaned back. "I'm sorry." He replied. "I know that but it.."

"You watch too much television, Jack." Chase smiled fondly.

"I know, I know," he drawled, poking Chase's forehead with a disgruntled expression, "I get these ideas in my head and then I do stupid things. I _know_."

All the same, they grinned at each other. Chase pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead in a rather blatant display of saccharine expression. "And I wouldn't have it any other way," he admitted.


End file.
